Little red riding hood: The truth behind the wolf
by SilverAmarant
Summary: We all know about the story of Little red riding Hood. Where she gets attacked by the big bad wolf. Where the big bad wolf was killed and it was a happy ever after. But was the big bad wolf really 'bad? What if there was something missing behind all this? What if the wolf was only 'protecting' the girl? One shot


**Hello readers, it is me, SilverAmarant here. This is a new story, and my first one-shot. This is not a romance story. It is about how to wolf really felt, and his true meaning, re enacted by Link, Zelda, Veran, and Sheik. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_One day, there was a young girl called Little red riding hood. She was a very pretty girl, who always did what she was told. _

_One day, she was given a basket filled with food. "I need you to take this to your grandmother", her mother said, and little red riding hood nodded, skipping out of the little cottage house. _

_She was told to be careful in the woods, and stay on the path, and that is exactly what she did. But in the shadows, a figure was watching her. It crept up behind little red riding hood, and she jumped, startled. She gasped, as she saw a wolf. _

_"Oh, you scared me!" Little red riding hood exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest. "Oh, I am sorry, young girl. Truly am. I just wanted to help you out. I heard your grandmother was sick, yes?"_  
_"Yes. She is. How did you know-?"_  
_"Well, if you go over there, you'll find a batch of flowers. I'm sure your grandmother would love them", the wolf said, smiling and pointing over at an area beyond the trees. Little red riding hood frowned. "I would, but my mother told me to stay on the path", she explained._

_"Oh don't worry. It's perfectly safe. No one goes there", the wolf replied. "Oh, well if that's the case... Thank you so much !" she thanked, running off to where the flowers were, and the wolf grinned, darkly. 'Now to begin the show.'_

_He ran to Little red riding hood's grandmother's house, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and an old lady popped her head outside. "Who are you-? Wait! What are you doing?!" _

_All that was heard was a scream, as he ate her up. The wolf licked his lips. 'Tasty~ But I bet the girl tastes better~'_

_Little red riding hood came back with a bunch of flowers and knocked on her grandmother's door. "Come in, dear~", was heard on the other side, and Little red riding hood went in. _

_She saw her grandmother inside, and she smiled brightly. Little red riding hood ran to her grandmother. "Hello, grandmother! How are you doing?" she asked. _

_"I'm doing just fine, thank you, dear", her grandmother replied. "Especially...", the grandmother flew away her clothes to reveal the big bad wolf. "I'm going to eat you!"_

_Little red riding hood screamed, as her basket fell to the floor. The wolf went to take his first bite, when his head was cut clean off by an axe. _

_The wolf fell to the floor, and Little red riding hood looked at her saviour: The axeman (I've forgotten the name). Little red riding hood smiled brightly, and she and the man lived happily ever after._

* * *

A boy closed the book, and growled. 'Humans are such filthy liars! This never happened! It was all a misunderstanding... I know the truth. I know what really happened on that fateful day. The day... Was a tale of the wolf's love...'

* * *

The wolf boy was sitting on his favourite branch, chewing on some fresh deer meat. 'So tasty~' he thought. This wolf... Was called Link. He smelt a change of scent in the air, and he looked below him. Link gasped as he was met with a sight. A beautiful girl, in a red hood coat.

Link blushed. 'She's so beautiful', he thought, as she walked along the path, holding a lovely basket of food. Link jumped down from the branch, and the girl gasped as she heard the sound. Her eyes widened, as she saw a guy with blond hair, and fur here and there. He wore tattered beige pants.

"Who are you?!" she asked, in alarm. Link smiled. 'Her voice is beautiful too.' "I am Link. I live here. What are you doing in these woods. It's very dangerous here", he explained, tail wagging a little. "I'm taking this to my grandmother, Veran. She's very sick", the girl replied, holding up the basket.

"I see. What is your name?" Link asked. "Zelda", she answered. Link grinned. "Zelda, eh? Well, Zelda, I think you should get her some flowers. I'm sure she would love that", Link explained, pointing to an area beyond the trees. "Oh, but my mother told me to not walk off the path", Zelda explained.

"Don't worry. That area is not dangerous at all. No one goes there, I promise", Link said, scratching his wolf ear. Zelda giggled. "Well, if you say so. Thank you Link!" she exclaimed, running off. Link was stunned for a moment. "Such a moment. I wonder why a grandmother lives in such a dangerous forest?" Link wondered, as he walked to where he thought the grandmother would be.

* * *

He finally got to a cottage, and he looked through the windows. Link saw an old woman in the bed. Though she didn't look too old. She looked very young for her age.

'In fact, she looks a little... Too young for her age. She looks about 40 or 50', Link thought.

Link could hear the woman, called Veran speaking to herself. "Soon... Zelda will come here, and she'll be talking so much on hoping for me to get well. In truth, I'm not even sick", she said, and Link gasped. 'What?'

"And then... When the time is right... I'LL STEAL HER YOUTH!" She exclaimed, happily. Link's eyes widened. 'No way... Do that and Zelda will die. I can't let that happen!'

Link's wolf instincts kicked in, and he burst through the window. Veran gasped. "What the-? AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Link looked at all the blood on his hands, and then at the corpse. "I've just...", he murmured, and what a perfect time for Link's crush to appear at the door.

"Hi grandmother. How are you-? AGH!" Zelda screamed, looking at the corpse, and the source of it. "L-Link..."  
"Zelda, I can explain-"  
"Don't come near me, you monster!"

"Zelda, listen to me!" Link demanded, holding her wrists. "Your Grandmother was crazy. She was going to kill you!" he explained, but Zelda didn't believe it.

"Don't lie to me, Link! You're a murderer!"  
"I am not a-!"

Link gasped, as he felt sharp metal run through his stomach. He let go of Zelda, and doubled over in pain. He looked up, and saw an woodsman, with a shiny axe. "Sheik!" Zelda exclaimed.

Sheik took Zelda's hand. "Are you all right, Zelda?" he asked, and Zelda nodded. "Let's go", he said, and they went to leave. Link held his hand out. "W-Wait", he pleaded, weakly. Zelda looked at him one more time, and left. 'I didn't even get to say I love her...' he thought, slowly losing consciousness, and the blinds fell on him, declaring the final call...


End file.
